


Yellow

by ninja_panda_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee, Flowers, M/M, Meeting, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/pseuds/ninja_panda_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet coincidentally at a graveyard, mourning people special to them. And they both have yellow flowers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

Eren walked to his mother’s grave with a bouquet of yellow carnations. His mother was always the most cheerful part of his life, so he thought these were oddly appropriate. He missed her cooking, her smile, her admonishing glares, and just simply her. He missed her.

Levi was walking towards Isabel and Farlan’s grave, with a two bouquets of yellow roses. He laughed when he found out what the flowers meant, and thought that they deserved flowers that represented how much they meant to him.

Both men walked towards each other, but each having not noticed the other, bumped into each other. 

“Oi, brat, watch where you’re going,” Levi said, frowning when everything hit the ground.

“Oh, sorry,” Eren said, immediately reaching down to pick the roses up.

Levi frowned when he realized how polite the kid was. He sighed. “Don’t worry about it, it was my fault too. Wasn’t paying attention.”

Levi handed him the carnations and Eren passed the roses to him. 

“Heh, they’re both yellow huh?” Levi noted.

“What a coincidence. Yellow isn’t that popular of a flower color, right?” Eren said, with a small smile.

“Well, I guess they are now. Why’d you get yellow ones?”

“Yellow carnations apparently mean cheerful, at least so I heard. I thought my mom would like these. What about you?”

“I heard yellow roses meant friendship, so I thought they’d like them,” Levi said, nodding towards the graves.

Eren nodded, and with that they both turned to their respective grades.

Mother, Eren thought. He sat down in front of the grave with a sad smile. It’s been a couple of years since you’ve gone. Mikasa and Armin are doing well. We’ve all gotten into college, though we’re all going to different places. I’m going to Rose University, I know it’s not the best, but it’s decent. Mikasa and Armin are both going to Sina because they’re both geniuses. But since we’re all close together, we vowed to get an apartment together once we’re old enough.

Levi sat down between Isabel and Farlan’s graves. Oi, you two. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Sorry I haven’t been around for so long. Work’s gotten in the way. I finally got that promotion I’ve been dreaming about it. Took me long enough, didn’t it? I’ve made some new friends, so don’t worry. I’m not a complete loner. Though everyone still calls me an asshole. Figures. So yeah, work’s been pretty good so far. However, as my annoying as fuck colleges keep mentioning, I severely lack a social life.

It’s nice that we’re all still there for each other, but they’re all far away and I still get kind of lonely sometimes. I miss you, Mom.

You little fuckers, who told you to worm your way into my life? And then you had the balls to leave so goddamn soon. 

Levi got up then, and noticed that the kid had tears in his eyes. “You’re crying.”

Eren straightened up and wiped his eyes. “I guess I am.” He looked up. “Well you are too.”

Levi rubbed a finger under his eye to find tears there. “Well, go figure.” 

Levi noticed how the kid’s expression was much sadder than it was when he got here. He noticed how the kid was alone as he well. 

“Hey kid, do you have any plans after this?” 

Eren shook his head.

“Wanna go get some coffee?”

Eren thought about and then nodded. “Sure. I’m Eren, by the way.”

“Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay flowers! I got inspiration for this from a really weird dream I had, but I thought it'd be cute. Hope you like it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you so choose, at ninja-panda-lover :)


End file.
